


Competitive Streak.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Spencer and JJ had a very happy relationship, one that you knew about and were a little envious of. So when you walked in on them having an argument about a topic definitely not work safety you told yourself that it was only right as a friend that you help them out with their issue.





	Competitive Streak.

Everyone by now knew about Spencer and JJ, they’d been together long before you joined the BAU and from the looks of things they had a strong relationship. They never let what they had get in the way of their work or let it make them working together out on the field weird, they still managed to be incredibly professional and you admired that about them. It was also clear just how much they loved each other, Spencer was always glancing over to JJ like she’d strung the stars up in the sky and JJ was fiercely protective of Spencer and was always protecting him against anyone’s comments of him.

They were also both incredibly attractive and you knew this, as shallow as it was it was one of the first things you noticed about them. JJ had the most stunning blue eyes and baby pink lips, there were more times than you could count that her gorgeous long hair swaying caught you eye and you’d found yourself just staring across at her; then there were the times she wore a skirt to work and you had to keep telling yourself not to just stare at her legs the whole day. Spencer was also incredibly pretty, warm brown eyes, sharp features that would look at home on a model and his lips deserved a whole hymn of their own. He was very tall and lean, you swore he had been wearing tighter pants and shirts that highlighted his slim yet defined body. If this were high school, they’d have won most attractive couple.

You were close friends with them both even though you weren’t always on the field with them, you worked with Penelope in technical analysis after Kevin quit so you didn’t always come in contact with them but since you were part of the team still it was in your interests to be at least friendly with them.

As you were walking towards the glass doors that lead into the main office you noticed JJ sat on her desk with Spencer stood in front of her, by the looks of things there was an argument going on. With hesitation you walked into the office, you couldn’t quite understand what the argument was about but with no one else around you decided that it must have been important to them.

“Everything right here?” You tried to sound confident when you walked up to them but you came across more meek, both their heads snapped around to look at you and while JJ didn’t look embarrassed that you had caught them in the middle of some debate they definetly shouldn’t of been having in the middle of the BAU Spencer sure as hell looked embarrassed enough for the both of them.

Spencer looked bashful at the realisation that you had caught him and JJ in the midsts of a pretty heated argument, at least that was what you thought. You hadn’t heard what it was they’d exactly been bickering about but JJ seemed pretty passionate about it, Spencer too but a little less so. You watched at the couple shared a glance between one another to see if they should tell you what it was they were actually talking about, it wasn’t appropriate for work in the slightest but since you were their closest friend JJ decided you wouldn’t be annoyed.

“Spence here thinks that he is better at going down on people, however since I have those parts he claims to know so well I think it’s pretty clear I can do it better.” JJ explained as if it was the most innocent thing in the world, both your face and Spencer’s heated up with colour as she was so canid about sharing their sexual conversation. If you hadn’t known better you would have said they didn’t have sex as it never came up in conversation and while it was a stereotypical assumption you just thought Spencer hadn’t done it before.

“No, I just said I’ve had more experience than you and therefore have a wider range of knowledge on the act of…”

“Eating pussy? Nope, still not as good as me.” JJ raised an eyebrow up at Spencer but still didn’t seem all that bothered you had walked in on this conversation, you would have never took JJ as the type to be this vocal about her sex life nor Spencer but you weren’t complaining. Now you had the image of Spencer in between someone’s legs, looking up at them with those big brown eyes as he lavished his quick tongue against their clit or someone perched over JJ’s face, moaning wildly as she eat them out.

It wasn’t until you caught a look of Spencer’s frowning face that you realised you had begun to daydream and completely ignored what they had been saying. It wouldn’t be a reach to deduct what it was you had been thinking about and by how hot your face had gotten you assumed they as skilled profilers would have total ease working it out.

“Well…I’m sure you’ll come to a conclusion eventually.” You said quickly and shot them a small smile before walking away to put the files that Tara had requested on her desk, the rest of the team were at home or in their office unaware of what sort of conversation was going on outside their doors. Both JJ and Spencer had their coats on and bags around their shoulders so clearly they were ready to go before their debate broke out, you didn’t question what on earth started the conversation as it would only make you think more about inappropriate stuff you shouldn’t be thinking about.

JJ watched you as you walked across the bullpen, her eyes trailed down shamelessly to look at your ass as you bent over Tara’s desk to sort out the mess you had accidentally made by knocking a pot of pens over. You were clearly frazzled by the conversation had and she found it cute, she always found you cute. She felt fine thinking this way because she knew that Spencer thought the same thing, one night after a bottle of wine was shared between them JJ had gotten Spencer to confess which team member he would hook up with if they weren’t dating. JJ had been expecting him to say Luke but when he said you it wasn’t a surprise.

“Yeah, we might need to bring someone in and let them decide.” JJ said casually as she hopped off of the desk she had been perched on, this wasn’t the first time Spencer had heard her suggest something like this but he hadn’t expected her to tell you about it. When he turned to look at you he noticed how you were exhibiting signs of being aroused, considering the nature of the conversation going on that seemed like the appropriate response but he found it a little strange that they were the ones to make you respond like that. JJ he could understand because she could turn on the seduction and sexiness like the flip of a switch but it was far more difficult for him to do.

“Yeah, maybe you should.” You breathed out and wiped your now sweaty palms on your trousers before beginning to walk back towards them with the intention of leaving the way you had came, they were both staring at you and the fact you couldn’t tell what they were thinking was exactly the reason they were the profilers and you weren’t. “Okay, well I’ll see you guys tomorr-”

“Your pupils are dilated.” Spencer interrupted you, he knew what JJ had been hinting at and he couldn’t deny how hot it sounded. Typically the idea of having more than one person in the bedroom wasn’t something he really craved or thought about but it had always been some generic man or woman; now that he could picture it being you and JJ with him he was far more intrigued. “You’ve started to sweat and if there were any physical symptoms to confirm this, I could guarantee you that you’ve had a surge in dopamine…all thanks to be aroused.” Spencer sounded more smug than you’d ever heard him be before, he glanced down at JJ who was looking at you with a smirk.

“Someone liked the idea of us between her legs.” JJ chuckled before starting to walk forward, she rested her hand on your lower back and pushed lightly so you too began to walk. Spencer was quickly by your side and too began to walk you out with them, he didn’t need to ask JJ what she was planning but waited to see how she would address it with you. “We do still need that person to see who’s actually the better one at giving oral, think you could do the job, mhm?” JJ reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair out of your face, her fingers brushing up against your cheek as she brought her hand back down. That simple touch was enough to confirm that if you didn’t go through with what she was suggesting you were never going to stop thinking about it.

“Okay.” You breathed out quietly, looking up to Spencer who looked like he would drop to his knees right there and then if it was aloud. Instead he went and pressed the button to call up the elevator, smiling at JJ once he turned back around to stand beside you. If it had been anyone else you would have been nervous but this was JJ and Spencer, they two of the kindest and most loving people you knew and they weren’t going to make you do anything you didn’t wanted. You wanted this though, they seemed pretty passionate about their skills and you wanted to see if they were just hyping themselves up or not.

Instead of driving your own car to their apartment JJ insisted they drive you in their car, joking about how they weren’t going to just kick you out as soon as they made you come - you managed to giggle but on the inside your stomach was twisting at the realisation this was actually happening.

Their apartment was much like you expected it to be, it had touches of Spencer with his bookshelves filled and almost spilling over and JJ’s far neater approach to personalisation with the occasional photo frame dotted around. The walls were painted a light lilac colour, you remembered hearing them bicker about what colour to paint it at work before eventually compromising; Spencer wanted it darker and JJ wanted it light so they went with his favourite colour and her brightness.

“I don’t want to sound stereotypical, but does anyone want a drink?” JJ asked as she walked towards the kitchen, you didn’t really know where you were supposed to be so you just followed after her while Spencer put his shoes and bag away, wrapping his scarf and coat up on the stand. When she pulled out a bottle of wine and gestured it in your direction you just nodded your head before looking over to their fridge. There were plenty of photographs of the two of them together, some notes from JJ written for Spencer about where she was, written for when he woke up without her only to have forgotten about her weekly run. They had a lovely domestic life, one you were quite jealous of.

The three of you indulged in a couple glasses of wine to loosen up, more so you because they weren’t that nervous. This was something JJ had been thinking about for months now and Spencer was practically shaking with anticipation of what was to come, both found going down on someone to be extremely enjoyable and it was an active part of their sex life but he knew JJ had missed the feeling of someone with the same parts as her against her mouth. He couldn’t blame her, it was pretty amazing and besides, JJ made sure Spencer knew exactly how much she liked what he had going on in his pants.

JJ at some point decided to show you around their apartment, Spencer followed along behind you as she showed you around her small home. She purposefully left their bedroom for last, the bed had dark purple sheets and a matching duvet, you decided not to comment on how the full length mirror was angled perfectly so if you were sat on the bed you’d have a perfect view of yourself.

“So…” JJ’s voice was soft as she came and stood behind you, her hands coming around your body to rest on your stomach, resting her head against your shoulder so she could whisper in your ear. “I know that Spencer really wants to taste you, so do I…are you going to be good and take these off?” Her voice was like silk in your ear, bringing a shiver all the way down your spine. Instead of replying with your words you just reached down and began to unbutton your trousers, once that was done JJ pulled them down for you so you were left standing there in your navy panties. They weren’t the sexiest thing in the world and were more for comfort than anything else but from the hum of approval you got from JJ they were good enough.

“Maybe she could tell us who makes her come the hardest?” JJ suggested as she watched you scoot up the bed until your head was resting against the pillows, they were incredibly soft and smelt like both of them and that alone made you sigh in contentment. Once you were comfortable JJ began to unbutton her shirt, you watched her with heavy, lust filled eyes despite Spencer spreading your legs apart and laying down between them. “Spencer’s really good at that, remember that time you made me squirt?” She said in a soft yet husky voice once her shirt was off, she leant over Spencer and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“That took us both by surprise.” Spencer chuckled before looking up at you, he looked better than you could have ever imagined at that alone almost made your thighs clench around his head. He waited until you nodded your head in conformation before doing anything, JJ crawled up the bed and sat down beside you, her legs spread open and her trousers unbuttoned but much to Spencer’s disapproval he couldn’t see anything.

He quickly focused back on you, your scent gaining his attention. There were plenty of facts he had prepared about why certain smells brought on certain feelings but instead of telling you those he put his mouth to pretty work. You let out a shaky gasp as Spencer licked you over your panties, humming as he could taste you through the already sodden material. It was different to how JJ tasted, slightly more bitter but less potent, it wasn’t bad just a different flavour but one he still enjoyed. Spencer enjoyed licking you over your panties for a little longer before finally hooking his fingers around the hem and pulled them down.

“Is she pretty?” JJ asked while lazily letting her hand trail up to cup her breast over her bra, she knew that you would be but if you were anything like her that having your body spoken about like that would be a turn on, she couldn’t pinpoint why it was a turn on but whenever told her explicitly what he liked about her body she would just melt.

“Beautiful.” Spencer replied, running one of his beautifully long fingers up and down your wetness a couple of times before bringing his finger up to his mouth for a better taste. He hummed once more before ducking his head forward and sneaking a quick lick across your clit that made your legs spasm. You forgot the reason you had been invited into their bed when Spencer’s lips wrapped around your clit and sucked, flicking his tongue up against it. It took your hand coming down to fist in the sheets but instead finding JJ’s hand to bring you back to the task at hand.

Spencer was messier than you had expected, he wasn’t like some of the other men who’d done it but so that you’d do the same for them, no you could tell that he both wanted to do this and enjoyed doing so. He didn’t mind using his spit and getting not only his mouth wet but even his chin and nose as he really buried his face against you, his tongue was quick but that was only to be expected with how quickly he spoke. What he maybe lacked in skill he made up for in sheer enthusiasm, he wasn’t afraid of being noisy whether that be with the occasional moan he let out or with the slurping that happened when you came and somehow got even wetter.

“Three minutes? That’s got to be a record for you, Spence.” JJ had watched intently as he ate you out, somehow imagining she was the one between your legs and that he was between hers. She knew better than anyone just how good he was and after watching your back ache and moans fall out of your mouth like stars it was impossible not to crave the same thing, for now she opted for the latter and pulled her hand out from her panties.

“She’s so wet, JJ, you’re going to love it.” Spencer breathed out, he didn’t want to get out from between your legs but he also wanted to watch his girlfriend make a meal out of you so with a kiss left just below your belly button he knelt up, wiping his mouth clean from what he couldn’t clean up with his tongue and perched at the edge of the bed. JJ tried not to rush down to bed to between your legs but she couldn’t help herself, now that she had saw what Spencer could do to you she knew this wasn’t going to just be a one time thing that night. If she had anything to do with it, you’d be sprawled out there all night.

“Doing okay, (Y/N)?” JJ asked in a warm voice, licking her lips as she looked in front of her at your folds in front of her, shining with both your own wetness and Spencer’s saliva. She made herself wait until you replied, wishing while she waited that you were fully naked but there was plenty of time left for that.

“Great. I’m great.” You laughed breathlessly, still trying to come down from the orgasm Spencer had given you. It had been a while since you’d been in bed with another person and you’d almost forgotten what it was like to have another person make you come, you were sure it had never been this good though. Now that you knew how talented Spencer was with his tongue you weren’t sure you were ever going to be able to look at him in the same way, no wonder JJ seemed so happy all the time.

JJ glanced over at her shoulder at Spencer who was knelt on the edge of the bed, she could see the outline of his hard cock pressing up against the material of his trousers and that only made her even more eager to put her mouth to use. She turned back round and reached her hand forward to spread you open, making it easier for her to lick every inch of you.

While Spencer was messy, JJ was more careful and her movements were more thought out. That didn’t mean she was enjoying any less than Spencer was it was rather she knew what she liked and exactly how to apply it, there was the added benefit of you still being sensitive from your last orgasm that left you even more of a moaning, squirming mess. They had silently decided with one another that no fingers should be involved but nothing had been said about tongues so when you felt JJ’s tongue poke and lick around your entrance your instinct was to reach down and grab her head and bring her closer.

“Oh my god!” You cried out and gripped a tight hold of JJ’s hair, her hands came round to wrap around your thighs and encouraged you to tighten around her head. Your eyes had been closed during both people’s sessions but you made yourself open them so you could look down at her, fierce blue eyes framed with dark eyelashes stared back up at you and that along with the mixture of Spencer palming himself over his trousers was enough to bring you to the brink once again. It had taken a little longer than the last time but it was equally as powerful, perhaps more so.

You opened your eyes once again when you felt JJ move away from you, you were met with the sight of Spencer holding JJ’s jaw as they kissed. It was sloppy and hungry, all tongues and desperation and impossibly hot. When they pulled away they were both smiling, sharing that small moment to themselves before the attention was put back onto you.

“So, who won?” JJ asked with a smirk, slowly crawling up your body while Spencer made himself back at home between your legs. While you thought that JJ had maybe won by the tiniest amount you didn’t want to tell them that, plus you worried that Spencer would move away from you and you were already craving his tongue again. You pretended to think about it for a couple of seconds before shaking your head.

“I can’t decide.” Instead of looking annoyed they just looked more determined, sharing a look before JJ made her way back down your body, reaching round and ridding herself of her bra as she did so.

“I guess another experiment is in order?” Spencer shuffled to the left so JJ could lay beside him, sharing another kiss before looking at you; you wondered if this was what heaven looked like, two stunning individuals practically begging to taste you. At this point who were you to refuse? If they were good on their own then you could only imagine how great they would be together, then maybe later on you’d get to taste them because you could only imagine how hot Spencer looked with a mouth wrapped around his cock and JJ with someone with the mission to make her scream.

 


End file.
